


Even When It Happened

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aon asked:<br/>Gavin always told the guys he would take a bullet for any of them. Without hesitation. No one really believed him, until he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really loved this prompt because it was just meant for me. Warning for Vague Possible Death and Graphic Depictions of Violence!

"I’d do anything for my boys. No, really, I bloody would! Gavin would say, and they’d ignore him. Burnie would laugh, Barbara would make a bad innuendo or pun, and Gus would just stare at him with pitying eyes. Michael would tell him to shut up. Jack would just nod, but there was always silent laughter. Ray would make some joke about how doing anything really just meant blow jobs, Geoff would say no it meant making them give blow jobs because of his shitty gag reflex, and Ryan would just smile at him.

No one believed that it was true. Once, while playing Rainbow Six Vegas, Gavin’s character had walked in front of Ray’s. The dude died and they laughed but Gavin turned to Ray with a smile and said “I’d take a bullet for you.” They’d laughed harder but Gavin just stared silently with a slight frown. They didn’t believe him then either. 

Not one person ever believed him about it until the day he really did take a bullet for one of them. The gun had been aimed at Michael. Before anyone else could react, the trigger had been pulled and Michael had prepared himself to be saying his last goodbyes to the boys. It never hit him. Instead, Gavin was in front of him with deep red welling up on and flowing down his chest. The gun and the man behind the gun dropped out of sight as their British idiot rag-dolled right in front of them. His body made a sickening crunch when his chest hit the asphalt.

Small trails of red slipped down the tilt of the road, and Gavin made a small pained noise. The five of them surrounded him quickly, Jack already on the phone with 911. They needed an ambulance. They needed one now because they simply didn’t have time. Geoff had moved the Brit’s head to be in his lap and was smothering him in kisses and tears he wasn’t even really feeling. Ray was standing just over Gavin’s legs, looking lost with a bit lip to keep back any stupid comments. Ryan was knelt down next to Geoff and had his shirt off, pressing it against the hole in Gavin’s chest. It was already blood soaked but he didn’t let up, just kept mumbling about how they needed to keep it compressed. Michael, however, was still just staring in shock at the spot where Gavin had been standing.

Everything passed in a blur. Michael wasn’t sure when they’d gone to the hospital. Or when they’d been forced to wait in the lobby. Or when Jack had dragged them home to make sure they got sleep. Or when he’d snuck outside, staring at the sky with nothing on his mind but that same scene replaying over and over again. They never got any good news from the hospital, but they did get a call from a funeral house. The person on the phone told them how lucky they were that they had a sale going on. How lucky they were that there was this new plot available.

Gavin had always said he’d take a bullet for any of them, but Michael couldn’t believe him even when the idiot actually did.


End file.
